


Neither of them understand, but that's okay.

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: Hinata kisses Komaeda.





	Neither of them understand, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a kiss, because I'm not used to writing that sort of thing. I like how it turned out, but it's pretty short in the end. I hope this isn't too weird.

Hinata walks into Komaeda’s room, collects his dishes, and kisses him.

The sudden pressure on his lips surprises Komaeda—he was reading and only mildly aware of Hinata’s presence. His book falls to his lap. Hinata pulls away and smiles at him in an almost loving way, then leaves.

Komaeda is left alone to blink at the empty doorway. He touches his lips.

...When did Hinata become so forward?

Komaeda groans and hides his flushed face in his hands. He’ll confront Hinata about it when his heart stops beating so fast.

* * *

 

When Komaeda first woke from the Neo World Program, he struggled to walk. Apparently, muscle weakness and other side effects are normal for those who died in the simulation. He’s recovered a lot since then, but even now he loses energy very quickly. That’s why Komaeda has to see Hinata for regular check-ups, to watch over his progress and make sure there are no complications.

The check-up is the same as usual, but Komaeda can’t stop his thoughts from wandering. As they sit opposite each other, he thinks about the kiss, about the feeling of Hinata’s lips and the way he smiled, and suddenly has trouble meeting Hinata’s eye.

Hinata frowns. “Komaeda? Are you listening?”

“Hm?”

“Guess not. I asked how you’ve been sleeping. Are you having any more nightmares?”

…Strange, that Hinata acts like the kiss didn’t happen. Surely he’s not the type to toy with people’s emotions?

“No nightmares,” Komaeda says flatly. “Hey, Hinata-kun? Can I ask, why did you do that?”

“Huh? Do what?”

“You kissed me.”

“…Did I?” Hinata looks at him, thinks, then nods. “Oh, yeah, I guess I did.”

Komaeda wonders if that’s the end of it, when Hinata suddenly yells. He stares at nothing with a stunned expression.

“Holy shit,” Hinata says. “I really did kiss you. I kissed you. What the hell.”

“Honestly, Hinata-kun, why are you acting so shocked? Shouldn’t that be my reaction?” Komaeda sighs. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up at all. “I suppose this means the kiss really didn’t mean anything? That’s disappointing.”

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying!” Hinata blurts. “I mean, I guess I wasn’t really thinking at the time, but that doesn’t mean I’d have kissed just anyone!” Then Hinata realises what he said, and turns red. “God, I’m not making this any better, am I?”

“It’s fine. I understand.” And Komaeda really does. He knows this Hinata isn’t the same one he met in the simulation, not anymore—he’s Kamukura as well. Kamukura, who lived an emotionless, bored existence. Now that very same Kamukura is drunk on Hinata’s emotions, relishing any unpredictability he can find and indulging impulses with little hesitation. Under that logic, a sudden kiss makes sense.

“Hey, Hinata-kun? If you kissed me, and you admitted that kiss was meaningful, does this count as a confession?”

Hinata lowers his head, hiding his burning face. He nods.

“I see.” Komaeda smiles. He stands and nears Hinata. “In that case, I’d like to confess to you this time.”


End file.
